A Nice Quiet Drink
by Shadowbox N. Paperchase
Summary: Sometimes humans do come into Fangtasia just for a drink. Eric Northman/OC


Official type disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Long Shadow was surprised when the attractive human positioned herself in one of the barstools in front of his bar. Most of the bar's donors tended to grab their liquid courage, and quickly position themselves elsewhere within the bar to maximize their visibility for his brethren. He leaned forward to act as if he needed to be closer to hear her order. He really just wanted to get a good whiff of her blood scent. She smelled sweet.

She was tall, he liked tall women. Much to his delight, women were getting taller and taller as the years rolled by. The phosphorescent glow from the True Blood and Dixie Beer signs reflected off of the shine from her long, wavy ebony hair that she wore down to her waist.. The woman's skin was pale, almost translucent, with no signs of aging. He estimated her to be in her early twenties. Long Shadow noticed that she was one of those types that did not need to wear any makeup to accentuate their beauty. He could see was a faint brushing of dark on her eyelashes that brought out the startling pure blue of her eyes. Unlike many of the humans present, she was not clad in black latex or leather, instead, her muscular body was draped in a soft dark green material that covered and clung to her curves. This prize was way out of Long Shadow's league.

"Hi… I noticed that you have Guinness on tap, could I get a pint?" She asked. Her voice was smooth, honeyed, and cultured. She had an accent that he did not recognize. He already knew that he didn't have a stone's throw in hell with this one, she was too beautiful, and would be quickly snatched up by a more cultured vampire, tonight. Even Eric, might take notice of this one. Feeling jealous, he pulled back his lips to display his prominent fangs and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You can have it in a glass, sweetheart," he replied nastily, before grabbing a glass from above, and began pulling her beer. She watched him closely, with a faint smile on her lips. When he slammed her glass down, spilling the dark liquid on the wood, she smiled sweetly and placed a ten dollar bill on his counter. She waved off her change, and proceeded to drink. He couldn't help but watch. Her throat moved sensuously as she swallowed, causing her breath to catch in throat. A half of the glass was consumed in one draught before she finally lowered it from her mouth, licked her lips, opened her eyes and smiled at him once again.

"Lovely," she breathed, settling back into the chair, staring back at Long Shadow. The skin around her eyes was crinkled up in amusement, as if she knew how she affected him.

"You don't drink very often, do you, human?" He asked, wiping the spilled beer from the counter.

"Hmmm…that's interesting," the human replied, she boldly locked eyes with him, which was with more bravado that the vampire was generally not accustomed to, "and very astute of you, Mister…?"

"Long Shadow," he answered lowly.

"Long Shadow," she repeated, the tone of her voice curved around the syllables of his name like a lover, "and no I don't indulge in alcohol very often. I like Guinness very much, but I rarely do I find it available down here in the South on tap."

"So why are you here, human?" He asked leaning forward to try to lock eyes with her, to begin the process of vampiric glamour. His influence slammed up against something solid and formidable.

"Morgan."

"What?"

"My name is Morgan, and I'm here for a nice… quiet …drink," she replied, playfully biting her lower lip. Long Shadow had the distinct feeling that she knew that he just attempted to influence her. _Interesting_.

"Right," he scoffed, drawing the word out, "that is utter bullshit. Humans come into a fangbanger bar for only a few reasons, and a nice quiet drink is not one of them."

She threw her head back and laughed, low and throaty. He felt his cock harden in his pants. His fangs would have erupted from his gums from that sound, if they weren't already out.

"Perhaps I am the exception," she chuckled and took another drink, watching him through her eyelashes. He surreptitiously used a hand to adjust himself in his tight jeans, she smiled again. He was pretty sure that she was fully aware of her abilities.

There was a surge of customers that kept Long Shadow busy for the next thirty five minutes. During that time, the beautiful human was approached countless times by human and vampire alike- all vying for her undivided attention. She politely shot each of them down one by one. The bar area thinned out after awhile, giving them another chance to converse. He took notice that her glass was empty.

"Another?" he asked.

"Yes, please. But this time could you fill the glass about half full, allow the carbonation to clear before filling it the rest of the way up?" She asked, leaning forward. He caught another whiff of her intoxicating blood scent. He likened it to a human dessert, more like an indulgence than sustenance.

"Are you schooling me on how to make a drink, little girl?" he growled, before laughing. This woman has a lot of courage!

"Yes, as matter of fact, I am. I also need to let you know that your lines need to be flushed. The beer tastes a bit musty. You should clear the lines about every twenty-one days." She informed him in a voice laced with authority. He chuckled, as he followed her instructions on how to pull her Guinness, he waved her money off, as he placed the glass in front of her.

"On the house, human, for your advice. You know, for someone, who doesn't really drink, you sure seem to know your beer." Long Shadow said. At that very moment, he felt a familiar pull within his body that caused him to look over at Eric Northman, the current sheriff of this sector. He was sitting off to the side, in his high back chair, looking bored. Pam, one of Eric's protégée was standing to his left, whispering in his ear. She was staring intently at the human, telling Eric the woman's name and age and that she did not know why Morgan was at Fangtastia this evening. She also told him, that she was unable to glamour the information out of her either. Eric murmured back that he found that to be quite interesting. He caught the bartender's eyes, raised his left hand, pointed at the human, and beckoned her over. Long Shadow sighed unhappily but not in surprise, there was no way that Eric would not take notice of this one.

"Morgan… Eric requires a word with you," he whispered, leaning forward for one last whiff. Her facial expression was one of pure puzzlement.

"Who?"

Using her preternatural speed, Pam appeared suddenly at Morgan's bar stool, and quickly spun her around until they faced each other. If the human was startled by the vampire's actions, her face showed no indication.

"Eric. The sheriff of this sector, _stupid human_," Pam sighed rolling her eyes, not even attempting to conceal her distain for this particular bag of blood. Morgan said nothing for a few moments, as she stared intently at the vampire. They had already met briefly at the door, when Pam checked her identification, and attempted to ascertain her business at the club this evening. Morgan already knew that she had angered this woman and decided to not push her luck. She smiled broadly.

"Well now, he does sound important, doesn't he? Can I bring my beer?" Morgan asked in a saccharine laced tone. Her eyes were owlishly wide with feigned innocence. Pam narrowed her own; thinking that there was no way that Eric was going to let this one walk out without feeding on and fucking her silly. He seemed to like the mortally vapid, stupid ones.

"I don't fucking care," she said tossing her blond hair over her shoulder as she turned and walked back to where the sheriff was sitting. Morgan quirked an eyebrow in his general direction before swinging her barstool back around. She grabbed her beer from the counter, saucily winked at Long Shadow before turning away and making her way over to the sheriff.

Eric immediately locked eyes with her as she made her approach. Morgan could feel his influence attempt to permeate her psyche. She stopped in front of him, licked her lips and smiled. She could see a faint tremor of effort cross his face as he tried to use his vampiric glamour on her. When he felt no reaction to his influence, his eyes left hers and they boldly travelled down her body.

"I am Eric Northman, sheriff of this sector," he said, "have a seat."

"So she said, Mister Northman," Morgan replied her eyes flickering up at Pam before she sat down at the seat adjacent to his, "and thank you."

"I've noticed that you have turned down all offers for the evening, and have sat at my bar all night, why is that?" he asked. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin upon on them.

"I have no interest in your bar's patrons," she replied, "just stopped in for a drink or two."

He made a sound in his throat of disbelief, leaned forward and breathed deeply. His pupils dilated for a brief moment with her scent._ He wanted her._

"Humans don't come to this bar for simply a drink, Morgan," he stated as a matter of fact, "Don't play me for a fool."

Morgan chuckled before she tipped her glass back and swallowed her beer. Eric was just as interested in the movement of her throat as Long Shadow was and she knew it.

"Alright, you figured it out. Actually, I am looking for someone," she simply stated, running her fingers through her long hair.

"Aren't we all, sweetie," Pam sighed, pursing her lips. Irritation crossed Eric's face as he glanced up and dismissed Pam in Swedish. Pam rolled her eyes, and left without another word.

"Well, Morgan. If you are indeed looking for someone, that sounds as if you are in need of information. Information is a precious commodity that is bought and sold in these parts. Payment comes in three forms: _cash, blood or pussy_," he explained, grinning devilishly, "and I have no need for cash, little human."

Morgan blushed and blinked a few times, shocked by his boldness. She began to think of something clever to say but found herself for a lack of words. She quickly swallowed more beer and leaned forward.

"I suppose further negotiations should take forth in private," she whispered. Eric enjoyed the scent of the faint blush that still colored the face of the human. He was pleased that he was able to rattle her cool exterior with a few well chosen crass words. He chuckled.

"Privacy is not needed; all you need to do is either open a vein or open your legs. That can be done right here," he said, leaning forward to touch her face with a cold hand. Morgan immediately pulled back, glowered at him, and stood up.

"Thank you for your time, Mister Northman. But it looks like that I won't be needing your services after all," she said, staring straight into his eyes with undisguised anger. He threw his head back and laughed.

"That's fine, human. Incidentally and just because I am somewhat curious, who are looking for?"

Morgan had already turned her back to him to walk away. She stopped long enough to stare back at him from over her shoulder and answer, "a man called Padriq."

She heard him take a quick breath in as he stood up, caught her arm, and turned her towards him. His eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was set in a thin line. He mumbled something, as he began walking towards the back of the club.

"Wait… what?"

"I said: he came through here seven days ago. Now follow me!" he barked. Morgan's face split into a calculated grin as she grabbed her glass of Guinness and followed.

He led her through a series of doors that eventually came to a nondescript office. There was a desk that was covered with loose papers, open bottles of liquor, large blood splatters, and an open laptop computer. The only other prominent piece of furniture was an oversized plush couch that had obvious stains of dried blood that had set into the fabric of the upholstery. Morgan eyed the stains warily as Eric dropped down onto the middle of the couch. She kept as much distance between herself and the vampire, which only amounted to ten feet and she knew that gave her merely a nanosecond to react if he chose to close the distance.

"So now that you have me alone for…," he air quoted, "private negotiations," he smirked,"why are standing all the way over there, human?"

"Because, I want to negotiate first, vampire," she replied nastily, crossing her arms in front of her chest. He scoffed, leaned back, stretching his long arms out along the top of the couch. He wrinkled his nose at her and rolled his eyes. Morgan was beginning to get tired of the attitude of absolute boredom and nonchalance of these beings.

"It's easy. Get your ass over here, I will drink from you first, fuck you until cannot walk, and then sometime before dawn I will tell you what you need to know."

"That's hardly a negotiation. That just sounds like I am going to get thoroughly fucked," Morgan hissed out, "I have a better idea. Why don't you keep your information and just go and fuck yourself."

She squared her shoulders and turned towards the door to let herself out, thinking that the entire night was a complete and total bust. Morgan heard a 'whoosh' and all at once, she was face to face with an angry vampire.

"Did I say that you could leave, human?" he roared before he whisked behind her. Immediately, he had one arm wrapped around her waist in a vise grip, and the other pulling her head to one side, giving him easy access to her carotid artery. The vampire had just unsheathed his fangs and was about to sink them into her neck when he heard the tinkling of what sounded like a thousand wind chimes.

_And then she disappeared._

Less than five seconds passed before Eric realized that he was flat on his back, pinned to the ground by an impossibly strong hand wrapped around his throat. His fangs had sheathed themselves and he was now eye to eye with _something_. It was something that he had never seen in his one thousand years upon the earth.

Symmetrical black swirls adorned her face, and seemed to almost move and writhe by themselves. Her eyes had become bluer, as if there was a light shining behind them. She was breathing fast and she looked extraordinarily angry. A few moments ago, he was only slightly sexually interested in the feeble human that he'd lured back into his office with an empty promise of information. Although, it was information that he indeed did have. But now, he could hardly contain his all consuming lust for the strong creature. There were few out there that could overpower Eric, and when it did happen, which was rare, he couldn't help but find it to be highly erotic. The corners of the creature's mouth turned up as if she knew what was going on within his body.

"What are you?" he asked quietly. She laughed, loosening her grip from his throat as the war paint lines on her face disappeared. He thought that they were probably an emotional response, like the hackles of an animal rising when threatened.

"Faerie," she answered him quietly. He sniffed in disbelief. She retightened her grip on his throat. He was not too happy to feel his cock hardening in his pants and his fangs unsheathe by themselves.

"The humans destroyed the Faerie race in the eleventh century," he stated as a matter of fact, eyebrows raised daring her to deny. She only laughed at him, and once again loosened her ironclad grip from his throat.

"Not all of us. There were some of us that did not believe the human's empty promises of peace between our races. Weren't present at the peace meeting slash ambush and subsequent slaughter, and since then some of us chose to fight back," she explained, the anger coloring her voice as her eyes burned into his. He knew deep down that what the creature was saying was true, even if there was no historical data to confirm this. This woman was actually there, he'd stake his life on it.

She stared down at him for a few long moments, before she chuckled, and effortlessly pulled him up to a standing position. Cloaked in her human like persona, Eric positively towered over her, but now without a need to hide her lack of humanity, the top of her head was nearly at his own eye level.

"I am sorry for taking you down to the ground, Eric. Even after several millennia, I still sometimes overreact when threatened," she explained sounding completely contrite. He chuffed at her apology because he, himself, would never apologize for an instinctual reaction and thought that it was odd that she felt the need.

"So faerie, why are you _really_ here?" He asked, sliding once again into the middle of his couch. She had easily disarmed him, and completely had the upper hand, but that didn't mean that he had to appear to be absolutely shaken by her presence.

"I already told you that. I'm looking for Padriq."

"Okay, so why do you need to see my maker's little pet human?" Eric asked.

Morgan threw her head back and laughed at him. Eric was not too thrilled that she found him to be so fucking amusing. The sheriff was not used to being the ass of anyone's joke.

"How precious you are," she said, sitting down next to him, "Padriq is not human, he's Faerie."

"Absurd," Eric snapped, "I would have noticed. I've been around Padriq a countless number of times. I can tell now that you have a distinct scent."

"You had no inkling that I wasn't human, and Padriq is even better at this than I. But you can be assured that Godric, your beloved maker, does know."

Eric stared at her in silence for several minutes just absorbing what she said, thinking about what knowledge she admitted to having, and how he could still gain the upper hand in this negotiation.

"So you said that they passed through here about seven days ago. Did they say where they were headed?"

"North," he replied, eyebrows raised and small smile playing at his lips. Gotcha! He thought to himself.

"North," she repeated, her eyes narrowed at him in irritation, and her lips thinned, "North as in Alabama or north as in fucking Canada?"

"Well, that's the crux of this negotiation isn't it, Morgan?"

"Really, vampire? You truly are a piece of work," she chuckled at his audacity before she reached down to remove her blade from her ankle holster, "I have no idea of how palatable my blood is. But you are more than welcome to a taste."

Eric recoiled back and hissed when he sighted the color of the metal. It was about seven inches of gleaming silver, with intricate swirls carved into the blade and handle.

"Silver!" he roared. He would have flown across the room, if Morgan's hand hadn't grabbed this thigh and held him fast in place.

"Relax, it's not silver. I would never bring silver into a vampire's lair. That would be extremely rude, now wouldn't it?" She stated, pulling the material of her blouse back to expose her creamy white forearm.

"Then what is it?"

"Faerie metal, I don't know what exactly it is. I do know that it's not silver," she hissed as she quickly brought the blade down to her flesh and sliced her wrist open. Thick, viscous _silver_ colored fluid instantly bubbled to the surface of the wound. Eric made a desperate sound in his throat as he stared at the color of her life's blood.

"But your blood is?" He demanded, as he tried to remove her hand from his thigh and put some distance between himself and this vile creature. She held him fast.

"No, in color only. Not in composition," she explained. She ran a fingertip through the blood and gently touched it to the back of his hand. He felt none of the intense searing or burning on the spot that she anointed with her fluid. It felt warm and alive.

"See? No ill effects, but I still have no clue, if it will taste like shit or sugar."

Morgan smeared two fingertips through her wound again, collecting a large amount and slowly brought it close to his mouth. She made no move to force it upon him but merely held it up in a silent offering. Without breaking eye contact, Eric captured her hand with his and brought her offering up to his lips. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath in, allowing the microscopic molecules of scent to permeate his olfactory center. Her blood scent was cloyingly sweet and quite appealing. Satisfied that at the very least her blood's chemical composition wouldn't harm him, he slowly slid her fingers into his open mouth and sucked.

There was not one iota of life giving nutrient in her blood; a vampire would starve if this was the only option for sustenance. But that being said, Eric was not displeased with the flavor and tingling sensation on the back of his tongue. He pulled her fingers from his mouth and boldly stared into her eyes. Her pupils had dilated; causing the black depths to invade the blue. Not familiar with the physiology of her species, he took a leap and assumed that there were some similarities between his kind, hers, and the humans. He leaned over and captured her lips with his own.

He assumed correctly.

Morgan was straddling him in the blink of an eye. Their mouths crashed together in a desperate attempt to dominate the other. She could feel his hardness as thrust his hips up, grinding himself into her. She could taste her own blood on his tongue, further exciting her. The higher evolved brain of their respective species began to give way to the animal that had ensured their very survival over the centuries.

"Take off your clothes," he moaned out, as she ripped the shirt from his chest. Again, Eric heard the sound of the tinkling bells as Morgan's clothes dissolved into nothingness. His tongue sought out her firm breasts, tasting her magical flesh, as his own hand tore the pants down from his lower torso. Once he was mostly nude, Morgan, without a moment of hesitation, quickly impaled herself on his cold hard cock.

They both uttered a curse in their own native tongues, as Morgan began to move and snap her hips, heightening their pleasure. She heard the telltale sound of his fangs unsheathe as her pleasure began the steady climb to her pinnacle.

"Can I feed?" he politely asked, licking at the flesh of her throat. She answered him in the affirmative.

"Where?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't mind being bitten on the throat. He rolled his hips, and was surprised by the sound of the groan escaping his own lips.

"Anywhere you want, Eric. I heal as fast as you do," she moaned out, as his fangs pierced the skin and muscle of her throat and her blood filled his mouth. And much to his astonishment, Eric was there; his body felt that there no need for a steady build, no need to prolong the inevitable. This was it.

"I'm going to…" he roared, head throw back, neck muscles corded out, silver drooling from his mouth. And then he wasn't…

"Not yet, vampire. I am not there yet," she breathed out, as her ace in hole, wrapped firmly around his emotional state and forced his sexual state down a notch.

"You're a fucking empath!" He yelled. He stopped thrusting and stared up at her, as several realizations dawned upon him, "you didn't have to negotiate at all. You could have forced me to tell you the information. Why the charade?"

"Because, my beautiful vampire, you are the fuck of a decade!"

Morgan laughed, low and throaty, as she snapped her hips, before opening herself up to completely flood his psyche with her lust and formidable influence. Although Eric knew he couldn't have fought this creature for control, so therefore, he decided to hold tight and enjoy the ride.

For once, Eric Northman was not lacking for anything when the creature finally allowed his body to climax. He had no complaints, no feelings of ennui, and no thirst for anything, what so ever.

_Complete and total bliss._

A loud and obnoxious banging on the door brought both of the mythical creatures out of their post coital bliss. Morgan smiled at him, with raised eyebrows, and waited to see what he was going to do about the interruption. She hoped that he'd send his protégée away, and they would have enough time for a round two before the sun came up.

"Eric?" said Pam through the closed door.

"I'm busy!" he yelled back. Eric leaned in and began to lick the blood that had dripped down onto Morgan's left breast.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you are," Pam replied condescendingly, before they heard her heels clicking, as she walked away, "Bill and Sookie are here, and I hope that you remembered that you summoned them!"

Eric sighed, leaning back into the couch. Morgan felt the disappointment leaving his body in waves. She climbed from off of his lap, and stood up to stretch. Eric's eyes travelled appreciatively up and down her nude form.

"I have to take this meeting," he explained, "can you wait? Or better yet, can you stay until tomorrow night I would love to fuck you a few more times."

"As tempting as that is. And believe me, _that is unbelievably tempting_. I really can't. I have to head north and find Padriq, as soon as possible." Morgan answered, as the sound of bells reverberated within the room and she was fully clothed again. Eric took the hint, and pulled his pants up, and fastened them. He noticed that she was not lying when she told him that she heals fast. The only indication that he had pierced her flesh was the silver residue that clung to the skin of her neck.

"Why? Why is he so important?"

"Padriq is the leader of my clan, the Faiie. And since he has been shirking his duties for at least fifteen years, the leaders of the other two clans and Ronin, our king, want to appoint another to take his place. I need him to come and reclaim his title and duties because this person, who they want to appoint,_ really does not want his job_."

Eric laughed as he stood up, pulling her into his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with a little power, Morgan of the Faiie," he said licking the skin of her neck clean. He did not want his brethren to see the silver and flip out. And it wasn't that he thought that this woman couldn't handle herself, even in a room full of angry vampires.

"Ugh! Boredom, boardrooms, and bullshit! I am way too young for that crap. I'm a soldier. Not a bureaucrat. Perhaps in another century or two, but not now."

Morgan wrapped her arms around Eric's waist, and stood on her toes to gently kiss his lips. He smiled at her as they broke apart; he whispered the word 'Boston" in her ear and the cell phone number of his maker, Godric.

"If I'm ever back down in these parts, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Sector Five, I'll be sure to come for a long and extended visit."

The bells crashed and the Faerie disappeared.

AN:

The faeries in this story have nothing to do with the supes from The Southern Vampire Mysteries books, an entirely different creature all together. These come from my own twisted noggin.


End file.
